


"Follow The White Rabbit" Isn't Always Advice To Follow, Just Ask The Rabbit

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [112]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, my headcanons let me show you them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Why the Gardener entered the Dungeons.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 2





	"Follow The White Rabbit" Isn't Always Advice To Follow, Just Ask The Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in June 2020. Prompt: Motive.

"Hey, Gardener," Inventor said, sliding into the next chair over in the new minion breakroom, already tinkering with whatever scrap of metal was in her hands. Gardener knew what was coming. "Why _did_ you come here?"

Seeing only sincere curiosity in the dice's expression, Gardener sighed, tipping his hat back. "It was a long time ago, I don't really remember." In truth, the concerns of a rabbit running from wolves, and in particular a Wolf _Puppy_ , had long stopped feeling important, compared to the vegetable garden he spent most of his time in nowadays. "Why the sudden interest?"

"No reason..."


End file.
